Dark Paladin, The Ultimate Magical Swordsman
Bit Protector This Bit Protector depicts the Dark Paladin, an ancient slayer and magician of great power. This Bit Protectors ends are in pentacular shape, allowing for a perfect fit and perfect balance. Below the beast pic, are 3 small magnet discs. These discs allow the bey to spin left and right based on their magnetic pull. Attack Ring This Attack ring is a Special pitch dark ring with several curves blades sticking out, in the shape of a magicians hat. At the end of the tip are special little gems on the inside. These gems have the power to collect kinetic energy through their electronegativity. In E.N the atom with the largest pull, takes in the most electrons. Well thrse gems do the same with the energy produces. The energy collected is sent through the wheel, multiplying with every spin. Due to their shape, they are the perfect blades for attack and defence for they take in energy with each blow. Weight Disk This special metallic black weight disk is positioned right below the attack ring. It allows stable balance and perfect rotation. Evenly spread alon the weight disk are small cylindrical rods. These rods allow the bey to avoid uppercuts while also creating an electronic ring around the bey due to their intense speed and production of eind which is used to creat vental energy, or thunder for short. When gbid peice is hit, it releases several loud clings. The soundwaves created tend to disrupt the balance of other blades. Running Core The R.C on this bey is a special blue one. With it, the bey has more accuracy. This is as a result of its fit with the rest of the bey. When in the proper mode. This bey allows the rods to act as that of a chopper. With this, Dark Paladin can show the ability to fly, but in reality is only jumping for a short period of time. Gyro Gear Engine This infimous tip is a special flat one, but within it, is a special pointy cone that can pop out on command and give the bey sharp turns, more accuracy, and faster attacks. When in flat mode, it prevents tipsy and wobbling due to its perfect fit to any stadiums floor. Abilities Dark Magic Attack In this ability, The discs change pull, resulting in a reverse if electronegativity. Wthen that occurs, blasts of dark energy are sent at the opponents. Thr bkack energy id really light beams with intensified kinetic strenght. That intensified strenght alliw the beams to actually damage the opponent. These flashed of light are similar to fireworks, and like fireworks, they can ruin the opponents concentration. Magical Hats Using the gear engine in tip mode, the bey spins at rapid spins. This allows the wind to show multiple copies of it. Not only that, but the spin allows the rods to create enough electricity to prite t the bey, while crating enough kinetic energy for the beys stamina net to stay at zero. Special Move Diffusion Wave Motion Diffusion Wave Motion: Paladin goes 1 meter above the stadium. The bey glows as an aura of light forms around it. This aura protects it and repels all blasts. Blasts from this aura are then sent at everyone with majestic forces. These photons launched at the bey hit the arena with immense power crushing everything in its path. The attacks from the bey cause winds over 300 MPH to form and do not stop until paladin himself stops. Category:Unregistered Beys